How could you?
by ELIE101
Summary: Set after the episode "Betrayal". Terra hates Beast Boy for not saving her and takes out her anger... Short one-shot.


**How Could You?**

Slade forbade it all. Books, television, even music, the one thing that Terra would always rely on. He called them distractions. But that was just what Terra needed. A distraction. Her thoughts, the only thing Slade couldn't take away from her, were torture. They wouldn't leave her alone. The only way she could escape them was through a distraction. A distraction she didn't have.

Terra glanced over at the makeshift night stand next to her bed. No, it couldn't even be called a bed. It was a hard army cot. And the night stand couldn't be called a night stand. All it was, was a cardboard box with the bottom facing up like a table top.

On top of the cardboard box was a small glass figurine of a dog. Terra had picked it up at a small shop on one of her journey's. Slade didn't know Terra had it. If he did Terra was sure he wouldn't allow it. It was just another distraction. It was unnecessary.

The shop that Terra got it at was the only store around for miles. It was literally in the middle of no where. Terra was lost and hungry and had wandered into the shop with only a five dollar bill to her name. Terra spent $3.50 on a bag of chips and a bottle of water, asked the old man at the register for directions to the nearest town, and was walking out when the glass dog caught her eye. It was brown and black and had huge, innocent green eyes. She checked the price tag. $2. That was 50 cents less than she had. She stood there looking at the dog for a good ten minutes. She was then fully prepared to walk out of the store empty handed (save for the chips and water), when the old man told her to take the dog free of charge.

The old man had taken Terra by surprise. It had been a while since anyone had showed her such kindness.

A heavy sadness entered Terra at the memory. It was such a happy memory, and now all she had was anger and sorrow.

Terra picked up the dog and ran her finger over it's smooth glass exterior. This dog... it reminded her a lot of Beast Boy. Whenever he turned into a puppy he had big eyes just like these. Big, green, kind, beautiful eyes.

Terra balled her hand into a fist with the glass dog clenched in it.

Beast boy...

She tightened her fist.

Beast Boy. Her Beast Boy. Her one and only friend.

Her now ex-friend.

Terra threw the glass dog with the big green eyes against the wall. It hit the wall with force and broke in half. It shattered into many more pieces as it fell to the floor.

For a second Terra just sat there on her cot. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She got up and walked over to the broken pieces of her once beautiful glass dog. She stood above the shattered glass and looked down at it. She was only a foot away from one of the white walls her room consisted of.

"I hate you!" Terra suddenly screamed. She swung her fist into the wall. Her small hand left only a dent in the wall, but the wall left her hand in a bloody mess. Crimson red stained the fist-shaped indent in the now not completely white wall.

"How could you!?!" She yelled slamming her other fist into the wall. It had the same effect as the first punch she threw.

Terra repeatedly kicked the wall with her boot covered foot. "I hate you!!!" She screamed with each kick. She stopped only when her foot began to ache from the impact with the wall.

Terra did a 360 of her room. She was looking for something to break, something to throw. _Anything_ to take her anger out on.

Terra snatched up her cardboard box night stand and proceeded to rip it apart.

"How could you Beast Boy!?!" She shouted. "I trusted you! You promised! YOU PROMISED!" She tore apart the box until there was virtually nothing left to tare.

Terra looked around her room once more. There was nothing left she could abuse. Her room was almost empty. The way Slade wanted it. No distractions. Nothing to save her from her thoughts. Nothing to save her from herself. _Noone_ to save her...

"I... I love you Beast Boy..." Terra choked out as she sank to the floor and began to sob. "I only wish... you could have saved me."

**Author's Note:** This is pretty much pointless. I was in a bad mood so I was writing dark poetry (heh...). Then I wrote "I hate you!" and those three words turned into this short one-shot ^_^

I've had the song "Open Wounds" by Skillet stuck in my head all day so that influenced this too.

Please review!


End file.
